P Word
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: AU Naley triparter “If someone says the p-word one more time, I’ll…”
1. Part 1

**Title: P-Word**

**Author: Hales luvs Nate**

**Pairing/Character(s): Naley and a little Bunk**

**Rating: T (f-bomb is dropped)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

**Spoilers/Warnings: Prom!**

**Summary: AU Naley triparter "If someone says the p-word one more time, I'll…"**

**Author's Notes: This is Haley's POV. Guess what time of the year it is? Prom! My prom's coming up, and I'm stressed because the first part is pretty much me, and this is kinda helping me out. Please review I plan to update every two days. If you reviewed on Jamie's Rockin' Ending, thank y'all, and if you haven't, you should check it out.**

**----23----**

**P-Word Part 1**

**----23----**

Planner, planner, planner. Where the hell is my damn planner? Ok, there it is. I'm not crazy. Ok, maybe just a little bit. Today is the fifteenth. Oh, shit, prom's in a week.

The p-word, the dreadful p-word or prom, is the four letter word of junior and senior girl dreams. It's the center of most movies, and I'm just not sure if it will be the center of mine.

Last year, everyone was talking and talking about prom. I remember because I thought if I heard the p-word one more damn time I'd shoot someone, or maybe, I would just scream. 

Now, I don't know what to do. I bought my dress like two months ago because it was cheap, and it was cute, and it fit my body right, and that happens to be the only thing I have.

My best friend Brooke is going with her guy best friend's group Skills and all of his friends, and I've only spoken to him once.

My other friends, who couldn't stop talking about it last year, haven't really spoken to me in weeks, and last I heard, she doesn't want to go, and that's Peyton for you.

My other friend Gigi is not going because she doesn't have a date or a group to go with, and all the other senior girls are going together, and I wasn't invited, and all the guys are going solo, so I don't have a fucking group to go with or a date, and I just can't show up at the prom and have Duckey save me because I don't have guy friends only less you count Brad who's gay, and he lives in Minnesota.

What am I gonna do? I really do want to go, but I don't know what to do. I tried talking to Brooke, but her friend Carrie the BITCH keeps trying to steal her away from me.

I hoping for a miracle, I'm in need of a miracle. I…

"And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

That's not Brooke's ringtone.

**----23----**

**So… do you like it? Or hate it? I know it's really short and nothing much, but it will get longer. I need you to review. It will get better. Find out who tried to call Haley on the next parter coming to you on Saturday. **

**Goo Goo Dolls - Iris **


	2. Part 2

Diclaimer: I don't own anything

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/n: Guess who I saw on the new **_**Hot Pocket**_** commercial. Quentin! The new commercial was quite funny, and he was really hilarious.**

**naley19 – Hey, girl, thank you so much for reviewing! And you might be right…**

**xNaley-2158x – Hey, girly, yeah, I know another one… I get random bursts for stories lol… thank you so much for your review!! And you might be right about both things…**

**BabyJamesBabyOTHNaleyFan - Thanks so much, girl!**

**----23----**

**P-Word Part 2**

**----23----**

"_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

_That's not Brooke's ringtone._

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this Mama Mia's Pizza?" the voice asked.

"No, this isn't Mama Mia's Pizza; you have the wrong number," I told the caller, and he tried to talk back.

"Well, you sound hot; can I…" I hung up on him before he could say anything else. If you switch two numbers on my phone, it's that stupid pizza joint. I swear I need to get my number changed, but…

"_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand."_

"No, creep, this isn't Mama Mia's pizza, so stop calling me!" I shouted.

"Hey, Haley, what's up?" the voice replied.

"Oh, hi, sorry, who is this?" I asked, but I knew who it was I just didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Hey, it's Nathan Scott," He said.

"Sorry about that, what can I do for you, Nathan Scott?" I asked.

"You could go to prom with me?" He said.

"Yeah, right. What do you want, Nathan?" I asked him frustrated.

"I'm serious," Nathan said.

"You're drunk and desperate to call upon Tutorgirl," I told him.

"Nope, I haven't drank anything today. I am sober and not desperate, but I am embarrassed. So will you go with me?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan Scott begging me to go to prom with him… Hmm, let me think. No." I told him, and I hung up my phone and turned it off.

What the hell was that? Ok, wow, I'm going to bed.

**----23----**

The next morning, I turned my phone on, and I had five texts from Nathan, and I deleted all of them. He tried to call me later on that day, but I just ended the calls. Plus, I had homework to finish. They don't call me Tutorgirl for nothing. Now, thoughts, if you will excuse me, I have a project I need to finish that's not due for another month.

**----23----**

The next day, I got to school, and I had to hide from Brooke. She's been extra perky lately. She's obsessing over prom, and that always makes me feel worse, and I think Bunk has got some also because they are really affectionate lately. Plus, she's probably hanging out with the shim I mean bitch I mean Car… I can't even say her name. Now instead of thinking of the shim, I have to go to my sanctuary, the Tutor Center. The one place that no one knows where the hell it is except for Brooke, and she usually finds me. I hope not today.

Luckily for me, it was empty, and I could study. At least, that's what I thought. 

"Haley, can I talk to you?" I looked up from my cal, and there he is.

"I don't know. Can you?" I asked smartassly.

"Haley, I'm being serious. May we talk?" Nathan pleaded as he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"What do you want, Nathan?" I asked as I packed up my calculus books, and I walked out the door, and he followed.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Nathan asked.

"After last year, I don't think so," I told him. I started to walk faster, but I forgot that he's in shape, so he easily caught up with me.

"You know I was just flirting with you," He said with a small smirk as we stopped at my locker.

"Yeah, throwing paper wads at my head is considered flirting," I retorted back as I slammed my locker door and turned to him.

"Haley, I'm sorry about that. Really, I am," He said honestly.

"Ok, I forgive you, but I'm still not going to prom with you," I said as I walked away from him.

As soon as I got in homeroom, Brooke walks in with extra pep than usual, but she could tell I wasn't in the mood for it, so she mellowed down. "Did I just see you talking to Nathan?"

"Yeah, you did," I told her with a small smile.

"Omigod what happened?" Brooke asked.

"I think he's trying to play me. He tried asking me to prom. Also, he got my number, and he called me on Saturday night and asked me, and he tried calling me on Sunday. I'm really close to telling him to leave me the hell alone," I told her.

"How did he sound when he asked you?" Brooke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Did he have his trademark smirk that makes any girl wanna kiss it or was he sincere? He doesn't act sincere to just anyone," Brooked asked me.

Then it hit me like the answer of two plus two. "He was sincere," I told Brooke.

**----23----**

**So… like it? Hate it? It's ok you can tell me. Please review. I know the first chapter wasn't much, but I added this, so hopefully, you like where this is going. You girls were right at first… it was to inevitable for it to happen, so I added a little bit more humor. Happy Easter!!**

**Goo Goo Dolls – "Iris"**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Please… I wish, and you know that I wish that I had James Lafferty! **

**Guess who's becoming a big star? Robbie Jones****aka QUENTIN! He's been in both the hot pocket commercial and new balance!! He's turning to be Mr. Hot Shot!**

**A/n: This is the ending parter, and I hope you liked it!! Thank you for reviewing. I hope y'all had a great Easter! Thank you for your reviews!**

**naley19 - Thanks, girl, for the review! I really apprciate it, and I hope you like the ending!!**

**luvnaley23 - Thanks, girly, for the review, and don't worry good news is coming!! I hope you like the ending!!**

**Thinkoutsidethebun07 - Thank you so much, girl!! I hope you like the ending!!**

**--23--**

**Nathan: My wife's pregnant, you idiot!**

**Drunk kid: Dude, it's prom.**

**Haley: Dude, it's prom! **

**--23--**

**P-Word Part 3**

**--23--**

I dodged Nathan for the rest of the day. At least, I tried, and it didn't help that he's in my last class, but at least, I'm at the front of one side of the room, and he's at the back of the other side of the room.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of there, but I heard Nathan calling me, and luckily for me, I had no tutoring, and everything I needed was in my bag, so I ran to my car, and I went to the only place that helps me think.

It's Brooke's and my old spot. It's on the roof of my aunt's bakery. We decided to make a small garden and a miniature golf course. I always come up here to help me think. It's also the only sport that I'm good at.

We have this bench so that we can look at all the other buildings and people, and it's really beautiful and peaceful, or it's just a place where we can lounge when it's really hot outside, and we did half the holes even though there's only nine. It was really windy today, and I don't know why, but it always makes me seem prettier even when my dark long locks are messed up.

"Wow," I heard someone say from behind me.

"Wow what?" I asked as I scooted down the bench.

"I always heard this view was great," the voice said as it sat beside me.

"How'd you find me?" I asked.

"Brooke was worried about you, so she sent me up. Are you ok, Hal?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Junk, I just have a little bit on my mind. Tell, Brookie Cookie, I'm good; I just needed some air," I told him as I gave him a small smile.

"You sure?" Junk asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'm good. Go enjoy your afternoon with Brooke," I told him with a small smile. "Get off my roof!" I told him jokingly.

"K, feel better, Haley. Remember, we're there for you when you need us," he told her as he gave her a small hug as he went down the steps.

We don't call each other Baley for nothing. I stayed on the roof, sitting there, and thinking. It's like that old sixties song 'Wishing, hoping, thinking, and praying.' I finally decided to get up and play a little mini-golf till I heard a deep voice.

"Haley James, did someone ever told you that you are hard to find?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, but that was for 'Hide and Seek.'" We both laughed. "How did you find me?" I asked as I hit the ball in the hole.

"I saw you car in the alley. Are you hiding from me, Haley James?" Nathan smirked.

"No need to smirk, Scott. I come up here to think," I said as I hit another ball in the hole.

"Nice shot," Nathan said, and I got the ball from the hole.

"Thanks, it's the only 'sport' that I'm good at," I told him as I passed him a club.

Nathan hit the ball, but it didn't go very far, and he looked her in the eyes and asked, "So are you going to answer my question?"

"Why me, Nathan? I'm a nobody. I'm just Brooke's best friend," I told him.

"Haley, I know it seems like that, but there are so many guys who say you are so damn hot," Nathan said sincerely into my eyes.

"Then why haven't they?" I asked pissed off as I definitely missed the ball after I hit it.

"Because I wouldn't let them. The truth is that I want you to myself," Nathan said sincerely.

"Bullshit!" I told him. "I call bullshit!"

Nathan walked towards me, and he grabbed my hand, and he pulled me to sit by him on the bench. "Haley James, you are beautiful inside and out. You're smart and funny… You know what?"

"What?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm not trying to play you. Ask Junk! He threatened me months ago, and even Skills did too," He told me as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"I've only spoken to him once, and that was months ago," I told him.

"Yeah, but Brooke is your and his best friend," He told me.

"They don't call us Baley for nothing," I smirked.

Nathan grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes and said, "So, will you please answer my question? Will you please go to prom with me?"

**--23--**

The p-word or prom is the four letter word of girls' dreams, and it happens to be one of mine.

"Hales, you look beautiful," Nathan said as I walked down the stairs. I felt pretty for once, and I decided to do a little twirl. I was wearing a chamapagne version of Taylor Swift's dress in "Our Song" when she's on the stairs. The top was fitted, and the bottom was plain lace past my knees. I decided to let my feet stay comfy with gold ballet/pj slippers.

"Thank you, handsome. You don't look so bad yourself," I told him, and he pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, p-word," I said quietly, and I'll let you imagine the rest, but I'll give you a hint. The Shim or Bitch got a broken nose when somebody accidentally slammed the door hard into her face, and trust me; I laughed, hard, and let's just say Brooke finally realized the girl she really is when Brooke overheard the shim talking, so I'm really happy. I have my best friend back, the shim's out of the way, and I have a great boyfriend. So I will say it again. Thank you, thank you, P-word.

**El Fin**

**--23--**

**So… Did you like it? Or Hate it? If any of y'all liked it and just subscribed, please review. It's ok; I usually do the same thing, so please review; tell me it was worth it! Luv, y'all! **


	4. Deleted Scene

**P-Word Deleted Scene (Fixed Layout)**

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Please… I wish, and you know that I wish that I had James Lafferty!**

**A/n: Did you expect this? Hopefully, not! antsB and some other girls** **wanted it longer, so I decided a deleted scene could take up the place.**

**I'd like to thank the girls who haven't updated in a while because I have the time to write rather than read your awesome stories! LOL!**

**This will be I guess entirely flashback, but I didn't use italics like I usually do. It sometimes gets annoying to read italics down the whole page. No offense to anyone!!**

**Drama, drama, drama!!**

**--Baley--**

**VM quote of the day:**

**Weevil: Somebody's going to H-E-Double-Hockey Sticks!!**

**--Baley--**

_**Last Chapter**_

"_Thank you, p-word," I said quietly, and I'll let you imagine the rest, but I'll give you a hint. The Shim or Bitch got a broken nose when somebody accidentally slammed the door hard into her face, and trust me; I laughed, hard, and let's just say Brooke finally realized the girl she really is when Brooke overheard the shim talking, so I'm really happy. I have my best friend back, the shim's out of the way, and I have a great boyfriend. So I will say it again. Thank you, thank you, P-word._

**--Baley--**

**Flashback**

"_When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform"_

As soon as the song started, Brooke said, "Omigod, this song is bitchin!" And she grabbed me out of Nathan's lap and pulled me to the dance floor.

"_Look in my eyes covered in Maybelline  
Looking like something fresh out a magazine  
I can be part of your deepest fantasies  
You're the detective, come solve my mystery_

_Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
Some call it jezebel, I call it attention  
But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion  
I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me"_

Brooke and I have known this song since it came out on the show, so we decided to sing with it. Brooke and I sang or shouted the lyrics_. _

"_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl_

_When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform"_

"_Something about me has got you hypnotized  
Examine my body like you're the science guy  
Watching my every move you anticipate  
What ya thinking about, boy I can recreate _

_Some say that love is all that I'm missing  
Some call it jezebel, I call it attention  
But what they don't know they can't even imagine  
Say I don't have no self-esteem but it's my fashion _

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl"_

Brooke and I were doing our best dance moves. Let's just say Taylor would be proud right now. I could feel pairs of eyes in us, but I could really feel a few sets. Nathan's, Junk's, and the Shim's.

_"I know you hear me boy...  
B-A-D-C-H-I-C, lookin' so sexy  
Make them bitches hate me  
She not me cause there's just one me  
I'm the M to the I-double S-Y-E  
Lights come on, I tr-transform  
Gimme that dick, baby, com-come on  
I can do it all night 'til the break of dawn  
On-On and on, I keep on goin'  
They call me a jezebel cause I freaks, I does it well  
Got extensions in my hair, bad girls is ya'll up in here? (Yeah)  
Tonight we just gonna let it do what it do  
I can put this pretty young thing on you  
I ain't lookin' for attention, I just want you  
Let me be your addiction, I can be that too_

_I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me  
I-I can be your addiction if you wanna get hooked on me"_

Nathan and Junk finally had enough, and they got behind us. Neither of them are good dancers, but we still had a lot of fun.

_"Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl"_

Brooke leaned into me near the end of the song and shouted, "This _bad girl_ has to pee."

_"When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform_

_From a caterpillar to a butterfly  
I know I got something that you're gonna like  
(Don't be afraid I won't let you down)  
I'm the one that'll make you come around_

_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl"_

"I'll come with you," I shouted back as I walked away from Nathan.

"_Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl  
Maybe I'm just a bad girl, a bad girl_

Brooke and I made way through all the couples that were grinding with each other, and all the girls who were like us dancing together, and we finally got to our destination.

_"When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform  
When the red light comes on I transform"_

"Oh thank god, no one's in here," Brooke praised as she ran into a stall. "I've never had to pee so badly." I just laughed at her dorkiness.

"Did you see how ugly Gigi's dress was?" said a voice that I heard coming inside the door.

"I know. It looked like vomit," said another voice, and then they started to laugh.

"Oh, hey, Haley," Carrie said with a fake smile that I loathe.

"Carrie, Rachel," I said curtly.

"So what did you do to get Nathan to take you?" Carrie asked me nosily as she got right beside me.

"Let me guess. You let him pop your cherry," Rachel said as she got on the other side of me.

"No, I bet you got Brooke to help you with that but giving him a threesome?" Carrie said. "Even with that loser Junk, she's still the biggest slut!"

"I know, right?" Rachel asked, and they both laughed.

"No, that is you. All the guys know it since both of you spread your legs as much as the Ravens score goals in basketball," I told them as I moved away from them, and the shim moved closer to me while the mini-me took a step back towards a stall.

"By the way, you don't deserve a friend like Brooke. She just pities you," I told them. "Oh, and Carrie?"

"What?" She asked me.

"Listen!" I said with a smirk, and the toilet flushed, and all of a sudden a door swung open, and Rachel fell right on her new nose, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Brooke, I'm…" Carrie started but Brooke slapped her, and oh, did I foget to mention she hasn't washed her hands yet.

"Bitch, why don't you return to your date or cousin, and you can get the hell out of here. I swear if I see you again. It won't be your face hurting," Brooke said into her eyes.

Carrie had a hand on her cheek from where Brooke slapped her, and she and Rachel started to head out, but I wasn't finished with her yet.

"Oh and Carrie?" I said as I caught up to them in the main dance area.

"What? She asked.

"No one, no one talks shit about my best friend and gets away with it," I yelled, and I slammed the main door of the dance hall into her brand new nose, and everyone clapped and laughed.

I turned to my audience and bowed. Nathan came towards me, and he pulled me into a hot kiss. My lips are still stinging, and he said, "That was hot. Maybe, I should be a bad boy again," He said with his gorgeous smirk that I love so damn much.

"We'll see," I said and smirked back.

"Haley James, I love you!" I hear Brooke yelling towards me.

"I love you too, Brooke Davis!" I yelled to her, and we pulled each other in for a hug.

"Nice punch, Hal!" Junk said to me.

"Thanks, Junk," I said to him as I was still hugging Brookie.

"I'm definitely feeling the BFF love," Mouth said into the microphone, and Brooke pulled from me, and we listened to Mouth. "This is for Brooke and Haley and all the other best friends," and Weezer's " My Best Friend" came blasting over the room.

"_When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
You make things alright when I'm feeling blue"_

Brooke pulled me to the center of the dance floor, and we showed everyone who Baley is!

"_You are such a blessing and I wont be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all my darkness_

_You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do_

_There is no other one who can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face  
I hope you believe me  
'Cause I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you that I need you"_

"You're my best friend and I love you, and I love you Yes I do," Brooke and I sang loudly to each other_._

"_I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

As I said before they don't call us Baley for nothing, and don't mess with us cause we won't be afraid to beat you up.

_"You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do_

_You're my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do"_

**--Baley--**

**A/n: Hate it? Like it? I'm sorry it's not Naley filled, but the story was also big about her friendship with Brooke. I hope you liked it! Please review!!**

**Song Credits: Danity Kane - Bad girl; Weezer - My Best Friend**


End file.
